The past doesn't go away
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alex give Harper a special gift and meet an old enemy...


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

**Story info: Alex and Mason are married and live in London. They have a daughter named Bella. Alex is the family wizard. **

**Justin and Juliet are married and Justin's the headmaster of Wiz-Tech. **

**Harper has her own antique store on Waverly Place. **

**Max is the owner of the Russo sandwich shop, now known as 'Master Maximilian's Hot Sandwiches'.**

**Zeke is dead.**

**Jerry Russo and his wife has moved away from New York City.**

* * *

**The past doesn't go away**

**Alex Russo is in New York to visit Harper, her one and only true BFF.**

"Hi, Alexandra! Nice to see you." says Harper as Alex enter Harper's apartment.

The apartment looks typical-Harper with a lot of stuff in crazy mixed colors.

"Harps, it's nice to see you too. Only bad thing about livin' over in London...I don't get to see my best friend everyday anymore." says Alex.

"Aww, Alex!" says Harper in a sweet soft voice. "I agree. I also miss the times when we saw each other every single day. That was good times."

"Yeah, the best of times." says Alex.

"Can I get you something? Tea? Soda? Beer?" says Harper.

"No, thanks, but I have a little something for you." says Alex as she open her handbag and pull out a small pocket-mirror. She give the small mirror to Harper.

"A silver pocket-mirror? Lexie, that's really sweet, but I have thousands of pocket-mirrors already." says Harper.

"None like this one, Harps. It's a magical memory-storage mirror. With it you can see any memory that's recorded in it, almost like a video-clip. I've saved all of the super-awesome times we've had together in there, just for you. To see one just touch the actual glass and think of the memory you wanna look at. Each memory can be seen in color with sound in HD-like style." says Alex.

Harper open the fancy silver-case and touch the mirror inside and thinks of the first time she met Alex way back in kindergarten.

The mirror glow with a pink light for a few seconds and then the memory can be seen in the mirror, exactly the way it happened.

_**Memory of Alex and Harper in kindergarten:**_

"Hi, what's your name?" says little Harper in a childish happy tone with a huge smile on her girly face. "I'm Harper Finkle."

"I'm Alexandra Russo. Ugh...me hate my real name. You call me Alex instead, okey?" says little Alex with a small laugh.

"Alex? Isn't that a boy-name?" says Harper as she begin to giggle.

"No, me is a girl. Can't you see that...?" says Alex.

"Yes, you are a girl, but Alex is a boy-name." says Harper.

"No, it's a girl-name." says Alex with a sassy little pout.

"Okey, it's a girl-name." says Harper.

"Awesome!" says Alex in a happy cheerful tone. One she didn't use much later in life. Alex was not yet that sassy and arrogant while in kindergarten. That part of Alex Russo's personality came a few years later.

Alex and Harper begin to play with stuffed toys and they laugh and have good time in a simple childish way.

_**Present time:**_

"That was the start of a life-long friendship, Harps." says Alex with a small smile. "I'll never forget that day."

"I won't forget it either. A very special day, that was." says Harper.

"You looked so funny in that neon-green t-shirt with flowers that you wore that day." says Alex. "Did you make it yourself...?"

"Of course, Alex. I've been making my own clothes since I was very little." says Harper.

"You really are one special woman." says Alex as she give her best friend a hug.

"So are you, Alexandra." says Harper.

"True. None of us have ever been really 'normal'. Whatever 'normal' is." says Alex.

An hour later Alex walk along the street towards the Russo's old sandwich-shop, now owned by Max, Alex' youngest brother.

Suddenly a man step out right in front of Alex, blocking her path.

"Hey, dude! You're in the way. Move or I'll move you myself." says Alex.

"Alex Russo...always such a fiery soul aren't you?" says the unknown man.

"Do I know you? Who the fuck are you?" says Alex.

"Timothy Jason's my name." says the unknown man with a sassy smirk.

"Timothy Jason? I don't know a Timothy Jason." says Alex confused.

"Oh, of course! Guess I never told you my full name back in the days. You knew me as T.J. Taylor." says the unknown man.

"T.J." says Alex. "I thought I'd seen the last of you."

"Alex, Alex, Alex. You'll never get rid of me, babe." says T.J. with an evil smile.

"Ha! Allow me to laugh." says Alex as she begin to laugh out loud and clear. "I'm the family-wizard now. You don't have the power to defeat me anymore."

"Actually I do, Alex." says T.J. as he pull out a white and silver wand with a black gem on it.

"You won your family's wizard-tournament...?" says Alex.

"No." says T.J.

"Then how did...?" says Alex.

"By cheating, of course. You once thought my rule-breakin' was sexy." says T.J.

"Wow, that seems like thousands of life-times ago, doesn't it, fuck-face?" says Alex with a sarcastic smile.

"Don't be so fuckin' sassy with me, Russo!" says T.J. in a hard aggressive tone.

"I'm not afraid of you." says Alex. "I admit that I thought you were pretty cool once, but not anymore."

"You do stuff by the rule-book now?" says T.J. surprised.

"Yeah, as matter of fact I do. I'm a good woman now." says Alex as she pull out her wand ( the Russo family-wand ). "Back away or face my anger, wimp-dick."

"Don't ever call me that again, Russo. Disdevatica Nocturnium Diabolo!" says T.J as he swing his wand.

A blast of red magic fly towards Alex.

"Is that the best you can do? Jerico Avalentis Expariarma!" says Alex as she flick her wand.

A powerful shield of golden magic blocks the red blast.

"Dominata Sanctico Mortalium!" says Alex as she point her wand at T.J.

A very powerful bolt of silver light knocks T.J. down and sends him flying into a nearby wall. His wand fall to the ground and break in half.

Alex grab the two pieces of the broken wand. "Oops!" says Alex in a fake-childish tone, pretending that she broke the wand by accident.

"Kill me..." says T.J. His voice is weak and low, since he's hurt badly.

"Sorry, wimp-dick. No mercy-killing on my time." says Alex with a teasing smirk. "You're goin' to jail and I take your magic away."

Alex flick her wand and T.J. lose his magic and is sent to wizarding jail.

"Bye, jerk!" says Alex.

Later in Harper's apartment.

"And now T.J. is gone." says Alex as she just finish telling Harper about how she defeated T.J. and sent him to jail.

"Well done! Go Alex!" says Harper. "We should celebrate. We could open a bottle of brandy."

"I thought stronger alcohol and you didn't get along." says Alex.

"True, but I can make an exception for special occasions." says Harper.

"Okey, brandy would actually taste soo awesome right now." says Alex.

"Back in a few." says Harper as she goes to the kitchen.

She return a few seconds later with two bottles of brandy. She give one to Alex.

"Mm, me love brandy." says Alex as she drink almost one third of the bottle in one move, close her eyes and just enjoy the sharp taste in her mouth.

"Sorry that's it's not the more expensive brandy that you love so much, but it's all I have." says Harper.

"I'm not some spoiled luxury bimbo. It's okey, Harps. This brandy give me just as much of a kick in the throat as the expensive one." says Alex with a smile.

"Good to know." says Harper as she giggle a little.

"Aww, Harper! You're a really nice BFF." says Alex.

"You're an awesome BFF too, Alex." says Harper.

Harper drink some of her brandy.

"Feelin' the sharp kick of the brandy, Harps?" says Alex.

"Yeah, it's burning." says Harper.

"I love the sharp taste of brandy. It makes me feel strong and cool." says Alex.

"Alex, you're much more tough than I am." says Harper.

"Guess so..." says Alex. "I was always the more tomboy-ish one, while you were the totally girly one."

"Yeah, but I've always wanted to be more like you." says Harper.

"Really? Being me isn't always that fun. I can be rude and arrogant when thing don't go my way. Sometimes i find it hard to be cheerful and friendly like you." says Alex.

"I've seen you be nice and friendly many times though." says Harper.

"Oh...I didn't say that I'm never friendly. Just that it's hard for me to be like that sometimes." says Alex.

"Talked to Justin lately?" says Harper.

"Last week when I went to see him and Juliet at Wiz-Tech's new facility in China." says Alex.

"Next time you meet him, please say 'hi' from me." says Harper.

"Sure, Harps!" says Alex.

"Wait, did you say China?" says Harper.

"Yup...China!" says Alex. "Wiz-Tech now has subdivisions in China, Africa, Italy, Spain and Russia."

"Justin's the head of all subdivisions?" says Harper.

"No. Justin only manage the American / British branch of Wiz-Tech. Each of the other subdivisions has its own headmaster." says Alex.

"Mm, sharp kick in my throat! Nice!" says Alex as she drink the rest of her brandy.

"Alex, how can you drink like that and still seem as if you were totally sober?" says Harper.

"My body can deal with much alcohol, I guess..." says Alex in a casual tone.

"That's really cool, Lexie." says Harper.

"Aww, thanks Harper!" says Alex. "You're pretty cool yourself."

"Really?" says Harper.

"Oh, yeah!" says Alex.

"Alex...do you still think of me as your very best friend...?" says Harper.

"Of course I do, Harps." says Alex.

"Awesome!" says Harper.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note: For more info. about the sandwich shop and Harper's antique store, please read my story titled ****Back on Waverly Place!**


End file.
